Overlord III Episode 05
"Two Leaders" (二人の指導者 Futari no Shidō-sha) is the fifth episode of the ''Overlord III'' adaptation. It was first broadcasted on August 7, 2018. Summary Jugem standing guard in a watchtower, sights a substantial force of hostile goblins and ogres inbound. Enri and Nemu are woken by his alarm and dress while village quickly move to shelters. Enri trusts a neighbor with Nemu and proceeds to meet with her goblins. The Vigilante Corps rendezvous with the goblins at the weakest gate, establishing basic defenses and distributing weapons. Jugem, Enri, and Nfirea quickly plan their strategy, but are at a loss as to the identity of their attackers. Only able to suspect the Giant of the East and the Snake of the West, their anonymous enemies attack without preamble or warning. Arrow fire, boulders thrown by ogres, and shouted insults claim casualties on the attacker's side before the walls are breached. Once the dust clears, amid the chaotic horde attacking through the path of least resistance, the defenders prioritize the destruction of a 'strangely moving troll'. Its large size, strangely colored skin, and facial expressions cause the goblins to become apprehensive; considering retreat, Jugem orders them to stand and die before retreating. Having withdrawn from the scene to confirm the security of their neighbors, Enri and Nfirea encounter a troll sneaking over an undefended portion of the village wall. Neither has lethal weapons and are forced to resort to deception and ad-hoc spells to keep Jugem's unit from being attacked on all sides. Despite their best efforts, the troll closes with them, overwhelms Nfirea's magic, and is poised to kill him just as Jugem defeats the strange troll. Reinforcements are sprinting to his aid, but the troll's hands are only feet away from crushing Nfirea. The inevitable blow will never land. Lupusregina interposes herself between the troll and him, appearing out of nowhere, and her courteous speech and benevolent actions disguise her murderous ability. The troll simply burns, having died so quickly it never made a sound. Following the battle, Nfirea and Jugem try to understand the war troll that they observed. Its inability to repair damage, its grotesque movements, and the way its flesh felt underneath his blade lead Jugem to believe it belongs to a certain sub-species of troll. He states this as a fact to Nfirea, who suggested that the troll was undead. While conversing on less important matters, Lupusregina and Yuri appear as suddenly as before. Nfirea, Enri, and Nemu have been invited to Ainz Ooal Gown's residence, and they are their escorts. The conversation that occurs in the throne room make certain truths evident. Nfirea knew him as "Momon" at first. He wears the mask Enri believes is his face due to Ainz manipulating her and Nemu's memories of when they saw his true one. Enri has no reason to believe that the two identities are the same person, since Nfirea has not revealed this knowledge to her. Nemu, Enri's younger sister, provides Ainz with a way to conceal his undead nature, and he humors her with a tour of the Great Tomb. The dinner is not as extravagant as possible, but the sheer quantity far surpasses their usual expectations. Major Events * Lupusregina saves Nfirea from the troll. * Jugem kills the Giant of the East and takes his magic greatsword. * The Second Battle of Carne Village ends. * Enri and Nfirea confess their feelings. * Nfirea, Enri and Nemu visit Nazarick for the first time. * Because Nemu complimented Ainz so much on Nazarick, and his friends, he decides to add her to the list of people in Carne Village for Lupusregina to protect. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Enri Emmot * Nemu Emmot * Jugem * Agu * Nfirea Bareare * Brita * Shuringan * Gurindai * Lizzie Bareare * Guu * Cona * Kaijali * Gokou * Lupusregina Beta * Yuri Alpha * Ainz Ooal Gown * Lumière * Demiurge (Flashback) New Characters * No new characters were introduced in this episode. Abilities Used Known Abilities Skill/Tier Spells * Hypnotism * Acid Arrow * Reinforce Armor * Heal Locations Known Locations * Carne Village * Great Tomb of Nazarick ** Throne Room ** Ainz's Office New Locations * No new locations were shown in this episode. Anime Notes * Nfirea, Enri, and Nemu were supposed to teleport into Nazarick using a magic item by Yuri was cut. * The part were Aureole Omega was briefly seen in a vision by Enri was also cut. * Ainz and the homunculus maids receiving Nfirea, Enri and Nemu on the throne room. Originally, Ainz received them on a guest room and he was merely standing at the end of the two rows of maids. * Lumière is the homunculus maid who serves Nfirea and Enri during their visit to Nazarick and before Ainz and Nemu return from the tour of Nazarick. Gallery pl:Odcinek 5 (sezon 3) Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 03 Episodes